jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar/Personality and Relationships
Personality First and foremost, Jonathan strives to become a "true gentleman." He carries his Joestar name with pride, never betraying the code of conduct he has set for himself. Jonathan fights for what he believes in, and once he is committed to something, he won't back down until the deed is done. During his journey to find a cure for his father's illness, he was ambushed by a band of misfit hoodlums. He did not so much as flinch as he grasped an assailant's knife within his hand, saying he had much more riding on the fight than merely four fingers. Kind, positive, and naive at times, Jonathan has a mindset where he tries to imagine the consequences his actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. He is gentle and sympathetic, feeling pain even as he vanquishes a zombified copper. Despite his skill in fighting he will never brutally harm a person unnecessarily, although he understands that sometimes he must do so. Jonathan also possesses a fierce inner strength and the drive to face and overcome conflict, which Dio calls an "explosive power." In the end, even after everything Dio has done, Jonathan still considers him his brother, and sheds tears for him. His courteous nature as well as his mental fortitude and ability to withstand fear and pain, is the main reason Speedwagon decides to aid him on his journey. With his courage and spirit, Jonathan sets a legacy as the first JoJo of the series. Relationships Family *George Joestar I: In his youth, Jonathan's father was very strict on him, correcting his lack of table manners and berating his studies, while ignoring the harm that Dio was bringing on his son. This was perhaps made worse by the fact that Jonathan's mother had died some years ago, hardening George and causing him to be harsher on his son. Regardless, Jonathan still loves his father greatly, angrily beating up Dio, whom he had been friends with for the past seven years, for poisoning his father. When Dio throws a knife at Jonathan, George sacrifices himself to block the knife and comments that "it's not so bad to die in your son's arms". *Mary Joestar: Though Jonathan's interactions with his mother are never seen, he is shown to love her greatly, looking at her picture wistfully and crying right after Dio ruins his life with his arrival. *Danny Joestar: Jonathan and Danny have forged a strong bond since Danny saved Jonathan from drowning in the river. Jonathan is shown to be very angry when Danny was kicked by Dio and had sobbed uncontrollably when the household had buried Danny. Danny still shows up in his master's memories, when Jonathan remembers having fought with Danny over a bone. *Dio Brando: In their childhood, Dio and Jonathan do not get along well due to Dio's antagonism towards Jonathan and his ability to both outshine him and ruin his relationships greatly. Years later at Hugh Hudson Academy, Jonathan is shown to have become friendly with Dio, though Jonathan still suspects that something is suspicious about Dio's behavior and Dio had been plotting to take over the Joestar household. Their antagonism reaches a peak when Dio poisons, and later kills, Jonathan's father and transforms into a vampire. Regardless, both maintain some degree of respect towards one another, as shown when Jonathan suicidally attempts to pin Dio on a pointed statue as the Joestar mansion burned down and Dio acknowledges Jonathan shortly before attempting to take over Jonathan's body. Their relationship sparks a legacy that continues well into the future parts of the series. * Erina Pendolton: Jonathan's love interest and eventually his wife first hands him a handkerchief shortly after he is beaten down by bullies. Jonathan professes his love for her afterwards, which she is shown to accept at least in part, until Dio enters and steals her first kiss in order to upset the two. Erina does return after the Joestar mansion burns down, however, and nurses Jonathan back to health, igniting the relationship between the two once more. The two are married after Jonathan manages to defeat Dio with his ripple, and their relationship continues well into Erina's old age, where her memories of Jonathan prevent her from entering a relationship with Robert Speedwagon. *Giorno Giovanna: Many years after Johnathan's death, Dio uses Johnathan's body to get around in the world now, during which he sires 4 children, one of which is Giorno. Of all the children, Giorno is born first and carries the birthmark thanks to Johnathan's DNA presence in his body. While a slightly darker side of Giorno exists resembling Dio's ruthlessness (albeit toward evil people), he retains a noble heart and desire to help innocents closer to Johnathan's ideals. Friends *Robert Edward O Speedwagon: Jonathan's most loyal friend. An enemy at first, he later joined Jonathan on his quest after seeing the protagonist's dedication and courteous nature. In his later years, he founded The Speedwagon Foundation, which has become the Joestar Family's most useful asset in battling stand users and supernatural research. *William Anthonio Zeppeli: Jonathan, upon meeting Zeppeli, was initially perplexed by his appearance, but after Zeppeli explains his actions and the significance of their powers, Jonathan grows to trust Zeppeli completely and look up to him as a mentor and a teacher. *Poco: As with the rest of his party, Jonathan felt it necessary to look after Poco during his battle against Dio and his undead army. He takes it upon himself to save Poco's sister, Peggy, during their infiltration of Dio's castle. *Tonpetty:Given the short time-sharing, their relationship was nothing more than a cordial respect and empathy with them over the death of Zeppeli . *Dire: Dire died too fast to exchange more than a few words with him. However, it is Jonathan who takes revenge on his hands against Dio. *Straizo:Given the short time-sharing, their relationship was nothing more than a cordial respect and empathy with them over the death of Zeppeli. However after Jonathan's death, it is Straizo who adopts the child that Jonathan's saves and gives to Erina and eventually teaches it the ways of the hamon. References